


SEMICOLON

by MaidenLL



Category: Mooyor
Genre: M/M, great just passed by, gulf is a babie, mew is chaotically good hahaha, yinwar are speed couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:41:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28507617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaidenLL/pseuds/MaidenLL
Summary: "A semicolon is used when an author could've chosen to end their sentence, but chose not to."Some people are lucky enough to be able to achieve both the love of their lives and their dreams and goals at the same time, but some are hapless who can only choose one from both.What will Yin and War do if their relationship gets tested by the dreadful situation of choosing between their love or their dreams and goals? Will they use a semicolon? Or just end it with a period?
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong, War Wanarat Ratsameerat/Yin Anan Wong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	SEMICOLON

"Is this what you call moving on?" 

Yin frowned at his best friend's statement. He turned back to look at the youtube video he's been playing over and over again since it was released.

"Why are you here again? And when will you learn how to knock?" He sent Mew a death glare when the taller barged inside his office without knocking.

Mew just chuckled as he sat down comfortably in front of Yin. 

"You've been watching his video for over a hundredth—wait no, that's an understatement—for over a thousand times already and you're telling me you've moved on already?" Mew shook his head as he smirked at Yin.

"Why don't you mind your own business?"

He honestly doesn't know why this best friend of his is here. For sure, it's not for work because if it is, Mew won't be sitting leisurely in front of him. The taller even had the guts to put his feet on Yin's table. 

"I'm here to inform you that our batch is having a reunion party next friday!" Mew told him gleefully.

Yin noted that the older seemed to be in a very pleasant mood and that's maybe because Mew would finally be able to go to their reunion with a plus one.

"And?" Yin asked confusedly.

Honestly, he never went to any reunion ever since he left. He'd rather stay at home or his office and work than mingle with nosy people and entertain such personal questions.

"And? And what, Yin? That's the wrong question! You should ask, 'what time is it?' or maybe 'where is it?'" Mew went to him and shook his shoulders.

He pushed Mew gently and frowned.

"You already know my answer. I'm not going." Yin answered, focusing back on the video.

"And just watch this the whole day? I'm really not buying your 'I've moved on' bullshit, Anan..." 

Yin closed his computer, getting fed up with Mew's whining.

"I'm watching it because there are many good points that I can use in building houses."

"You're saying that when you know so well that architects and engineers are considered as rivals..."

"Architects and engineers must work together, those who use that rival shit are unprofessional. It's a give and take situation, Mew. They both play significant roles." 

"I know, Engineer Wong, it's not like I'm not an engineer myself!" 

"Then you should also know that I'm watching the video to understand better how architects think and to further widen my vision of them."

"I have so many things to point out in that statement but I'm gonna shut up for your own sanity. I'm sure you've given War enough views now, so please go with me to the reunion party?" Mew pleaded with him.

"Gulf is going with me and I want you to meet him!"

Gulf is Mew's boyfriend. They've been dating for almost a year but Yin never met the guy. He admits that it's partially his fault. Both of their schedules are so tight and when they have free time, Yin always manages to sleep in, so in result, he never met his bestfriend's lover.

"It's not like I'm not gonna meet him some other time..." Yin tried to find an excuse.

"But that's literally the perfect time!" 

"How do you even know—" Yin was cut off because Mew suddenly launched to him.

"Okay, you know what this will take a very long time before I can persuade you, so come with me, I'll persuade you over lunch!" Yin almost cursed when Mew used his full strength to pull and drag him outside.

To cut it short, Mew managed to persuade him into coming. That guy is just too intelligent and persistent that he was left with no other choice but to say yes. He admits, Mew is just an idiot when it comes to Gulf, heck this guy has 'Gulf Syndrome' but when it comes to work, Mew can be considered as a beast in their field.

He smiled as he watched the person in the video explaining passionately. The lunch with Mew was so energy draining. Damn that guy really knew how to push his buttons but honestly, he won't have it any other way. 

Architect Ratsameerat.

He sighed while massaging his temple. It has been too long. Yin wonders when he'll see the smaller again but just watching the video made him smile bitterly. It would be impossible now. It was a bitter pill to swallow but has to accept that things are way different now. War has settled down in Germany and is now a famous Youtuber-Architect. 

The night was still very fresh for him, the night where everything fell apart. 

"Your mom talked to me..." War opened the conversation carefully.

Yin froze because he knew exactly what would come next.

"Forget whatever she said." Yin clenched his jaw as fear slowly crept in his system.

"Yin, you know that I can't do that." War told him sternly.

He turned to War and saw the layers of emotions inside the smaller one's eyes.

Sadness. Guilt. Fear.

A dreadful combination that Yin never thought he'd see inside War's eyes. He hates to see it. He never wanted to see those kinds of emotions inside War's eyes. He wants War to be happy, not like this.

"You can but you don't want to." Yin said calmly, trying to control his temper.

War bit his lips because he knows that what Yin said was true. But War can't be selfish, especially not on Yin. Yin deserves so much, much more than what he has right now and War knows that he won't achieve it when War is here. 

"Because it will affect your future, Yin..." War whispered.

Yin looked at War desperately.

"You have a good offer abroad, love. Don't waste it just because you want to be with me" War begged him. 

War doesn't want Yin to give up a good opportunity to study abroad. He knows that Yin rejected the offer because accepting it would mean that they'll be apart from each other for a long time. 

He can't forget the face of Yin's mother begging him to convince Yin to accept the offer, which he totally understands because Yin's mother only wanted the best for his child. And so he did. He wants Yin to soar high, even if it isn't with him.

"There are many ways to do it, just not this....please...." Yin begged as he hugged War like his life depended on the smaller.

"If ever you meet someone who can make you happier than I did, don't hesitate, don't let them go..." War whispered as tears slowly flowed from his eyes down to his cheeks.

"No..." Yin hugged War tighter, trying to make War hug him back but to no avail, War just stood stiffly, crying silently.

"Please, Yin. This is my last wish as your boyfriend" War faced Yin and smiled through his tears. "Please let me go"

He still remembers how War put him to sleep that night. He's usually the one putting War to sleep because the smaller always had a hard time sleeping but at that time, War smoothly combed Yin's hair, who's head is on his lap, for the very last time.

The love that he has for War isn't something to be taken lightly. It was like an unfinished sentence, it's something that can't be finished with just a period. Or maybe it's because Yin doesn't want to finish it. He'd rather use a semicolon than end it with a period. 

No matter how many times he tells Mew or even himself that he's going to move on, he still goes back to War, just like how people go back whenever they encounter a typo in their sentence. But the difference is, Yin doesn't move on. He's nailed at that typo, he's nailed at War.

Yin sighed as he opened his drawer to find the blueprint that he needed to finally start working but then his eyes caught a sight of very familiar small sticky note.

**When the time comes, who knows? Maybe I'll be the one to design your future home. Don't be mad at your mother. She just wants the best for you.**

**Always take care of yourself, Engineer.**

**— Future Architect Ratsameerat**

Yin blinked, trying to stop the incoming tears as he read the note. It's been so long but he can still feel the same feelings he has felt the very first time he has seen the note. War has always been like this. War was his number one supporter and that thought alone made Yin strive harder to reach where he is right now. War was the reason why Yin strived so hard to be the Engineer Yin Anan Wong that he is today.

Yin sighed as he realized how he's letting everything affect him again. He needs to get himself together or he won't be able to do anything today again. Yin almost jumped when his phone rang loudly. He looked at the caller and raised his eyebrows when he saw his mom's name.

His relationship with his mom was still the same. At first he got mad but when he remembered War's words for him, he knew that the smaller was right. He knows that his mother genuinely loves and cares for him. Besides, nothing will change even if he shows anger, War wouldn't come back to him.

"Mom, what is it?" He answered straightforwardly.

His mom won't call if it wasn't for work. She occasionally checks on him but after War left, she just called when it came to his studies and now, when it's about his work.

"I've contacted an Architect for you, son" He frowned at what his mom said.

An architect? For what?

"Well, you told me when we were having dinner last time that you're planning to build your own house so I got you one of the best architects out there!" Yin blinked as he processed his mom's enthusiasm while saying all of that.

"Wait mom! I didn't say I'll do it soon! I'm still thinking when I should pursue it and it's definitely not soon. I'm packed with projects and I can't—"

"Just meet him first! I didn't say that you have to do it soon. I tried so hard just so he could say yes! And who knows...maybe you'll change your mind after you meet him."

He didn't hear the last sentence but Yin couldn't care less. His mom really loves to get ahead of him. Damn it!

"Anyways, I'll arrange the date then send you the infos! And Yin, please, just go. This can be your birthday gift for me!" Yin can't help but feel curious because his mom is willing to give up material things just so he could go meet this architect she's recommending.

"What else can I do? Seems like you've got everything sorted out, anyways..." Yin sighed and submitted to his mom.

He doesn't know what it is today that he keeps on submitting to people. First it was Mew and his reunion shit and now it's his mother.

After his mother's call, he decided to just call it a day. He sighed as he noted how unproductive he was today but honestly, just thinking about everything that worries him drains him out.

The next few days were the same for him. He doesn't know why but the thought of War came frequently to him more than before and he honestly doesn't know if he should be happy or not.

"Are you going to come with me this evening? I'm gonna pick up Gulf so if you want, you can tag along!" Mew said as he casually strode in Yin's office once again.

Today was the reunion day and he doesn't feel any ounce of excitement. It's not that he didn't have any friends but he's not really the type to be friends with everyone. He chooses his people. It's better to have few friends who'll be with you through thick and thin than have many of those who'll just stick with you because they need something from you. It's quality over quantity for him.

"You go first with your boyfriend. I'll have to meet someone before going there" Mew raised his eyebrows at Yin's statement.

"A date? Or wait! Don't tell me you're actually gonna ditch me?" Mew frowned and pointed at Yin accusingly.

Yin inwardly facepalmed at his best friend. 

"As if you would let me ditch you, so no. I'd rather save myself from your nagging" Yin rolled his eyes as Mew smiled in triumph. 

"I'll meet an architect for my house" 

"Oh? I thought you still don't have plans to do it soon?"

"Well, of course mom had to meddle. She said she got the best architect out there and wants me to meet him"

"Ohhh it's a he, that's interesting!" Mew almost gave him a suggestive smile that he quickly countered with a glare.

"Shut it!" He shook his head as he marched outside to finally go and meet his mother's beloved architect. 

His mother called again when she gave him the informations and she kept complimenting the architect and that actually made Yin wonder what the heck did that architect guy feed his mom that she couldn't stop talking about him. She complimented that architect more than she ever complimented him!

"Have fun! Don't be aggressive! Don't scare him away!" He still heard Mew's booming laugh as he strode outside. 

He just shook his head at his best friend. He wonders how Gulf fell for his best friend, that guy was sometimes too much too handle. All he can make out is that maybe Gulf has a mix of a nice but strong personality that can counterpart Mew's playful and dominant personality.

Yin drove to a small café near his company. It was a café that made him feel really warm. He looked at the beautiful and picturesque view outside the café. The rose quartz and serenity combination pleased his eyes. The flowers were nicely planted that it was aesthetically pleasing to see. It was no where near mundane.

As soon as he entered the place, a sense of familiarity washes over him. He missed those times when War and him went café hopping. Heck, he doesn't even drink coffee but he still went because War liked going. He picked a table just near the door so that he would be able to see the man that his mother described to him.

"He's going to wear a simple white button up shirt and jeans. He's not that tall. He's cute! And order an Americano for him, he loves it!" 

His mom's descriptions just cracked him up. He remembers one specific person who loves wearing white, who's not that tall, who loves Americano and definitely so cute. The ghost smile was painted on his face as his mind wandered to War again.

Yin smiled as he reminisced their small dates that started with them arguing about their orders or just casually talking about their food reviews. He chortled as he vividly remembered how they gave food reviews as if their lives depended on it. It was a simple but fun thing for them.

"Engineer Wong" Yin froze when someone called him.

It wasn't just anyone. Yin knows this voice very well. He knows this tone very well. He looked up and his mouth parted in awe. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Architect Ratsameerat" Yin said in daze.

Yin blinked when War smiled softly at him. That...was a reaction he didn't expect from the smaller. After years of not seeing him, it surprised him how War managed to act like everything isn't surprising or overwhelming.

"It's been a long time. It's great to see you again..." War's cheeks tainted red when he said that. 

Yin smiled because the smaller was being so cute. He bit his cheeks as he tried to resist himself from pinching War's cheeks.

"Uh-huh" 

War looked at him with expectant eyes and that made him realize how short his answer was. He sipped the hot chocolate that he ordered for himself and eyed War's Americano. War seemed to notice it, so he took a sip on his Americano too.

"I mean, yeah...how have you been, Architect?" He saw how War bit his lips and that made him look away.

"I've been...uhhh...good. Yeah, I've been good, Engineer" 

"Your mom contacted me..."

And that's when realization hit him. War was the one his mom was talking about! Damn! That's why Yin sensed something suspicious from his mother! And that's why War didn't look surprised at all. But he thought his mom made War stay away from him? Now, what's this?

"Oh...did she?" Yin's eyebrows creased in confusion. "She didn't make you go all the way from Germany to here, right?"

"No. I'm back for good"

He didn't know what to feel or what to expect when he heard War's answer.

"Oh that's great" Yin nodded casually.

"I'm back for someone"

Yin's heart started to beat faster when he saw the meaningful stare War gave him. War is someone who's easy to read but right now, he doesn't know if he's reading the smaller one right.

"War, is that you?" They both looked up when they heard someone call for War.

And Yin couldn't help but frown after he recognized who that person was.

"Great?"

The two exchanged pleasantries while Yin just eyed them sternly. Great was one of War's suitors. It wasn't a secret and everyone thought they would be together, so imagine the surprise when they saw Yin and War walking together, hand in hand. War told him that they settled only as friends, that Great and War didn't really see themselves go on the romance path together and that made Yin feel better before. 

So, he doesn't know why there's a feeling of jealousy clouding his mind and heart right now.

"Oh! Hi Yin! It's been too long! Look at you two, back to each other again even after everything!"

"Uhhh—"

"Yes, I guess destiny really works in our favor. Right, Architect?" Yin smirked and eyed War with hooded eyes, subtly challenging the smaller. 

Yin saw the hint of surprise that quickly passed by War's eyes. War bit his lips, trying to suppress his smile. Yin eyed Great after, glaring at him with full intensity.

Great seemed to understand what was going on. Great chuckled as he felt the heavy glare that was given to him. 

"I'll go now. Seems like you two still have many things to talk about" Great smirked and went to War to give the smaller a hug.

"What was that?" Yin said as soon as Great was out of their sight.

Yin crossed his arms, frown evident on his handsome face.

"What are you talking about, Engineer? I should be the one asking you that. What did you mean about what you said?"

Yin just avoided War's scrutinizing eyes. Right, why did he even say that? He must've looked stupid in front of them!

"Let's not talk about that here" He said instead.

"Are you perhaps jealous?" War gave Yin a playful smirk, amusement evident in his eyes.

Instead of answering, Yin stood up, held War's wrist and dragged him gently out of the café.

"Where are we going, Engineer?" War confusedly asked.

"Condo" 

"But you have a reunion to attend in an hour!" War exclaimed.

"How did you know?" Yin turned to War and raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"I have a friend that'll attend the event with his boyfriend"

"Gulf" War said when he saw Yin frown. "His name is Gulf"

"Is his boyfriend's name perhaps Mew?" 

"How did you know?" War raised his eyebrows in wonder.

"Perfect then" Yin smirked and fished out his phone. 

"Mew, I won't be able to attend. Tell Gulf I'm sorry but I have an appointment with his friend, Architect Ratsameerat" Yin immediately bombarded Mew, without even saying greetings.

He thought the line was cut off when he heard nothing on the other line but Mew suddenly gasped.

"Okay, fuck you for ditching me but go get that D, you idiot! Ouch! Babe, why did you hit me?"

Yin heard Gulf, who was reprimanding Mew in the background. 

"It's okay Yin, don't worry. Fix your relationship first, it's long overdue!" Gulf assured him.

After that he still heard a ruckus before the line was cut off. He shook his head and smiled at how cute Mew and Gulf are. 

"Come on" Yin said and walked towards his car. 

He eyed War and tilted his head, as if saying that War should go with him.

"Let's convoy. I can't leave my car here..." 

The drive wasn't eventful. It was just full of Yin constantly checking his side mirror to see if War was following him. He bitterly chuckled when he realized how desperate he's acting right now.

"Let's talk" Yin said as he guided War inside his condo.

"What are we going to talk about?" War asked just for a conversation starter. 

War isn't dense not to know how Yin feels towards him. He knows what this talk is about and he's honestly aiming it to be this way because he knows that it's finally time to talk about everything. He won't let another day go to waste, he wants to reconcile with Yin as soon as possible.

"Are you back for him?" War raised his eyebrows at Yin's question. War doesn't know if Yin just doesn't want to assume anything or he's that dense not to know that War still likes him.

"Huh?" War played dumb but truthfully, he's already smirking inside.

"You told me you're back for someone..." Yin trailed off, trying to keep his voice steady. "Is it him?"

"Okay, you know what, just don't answer me" Yin said as he turned his back on War. 

He knows that he's not brave enough to hear the answer from the smaller. He's scared to know the truth, that War really came back for Great. That everything that happened between them was merely just left in the past.

Before he could even continue walking towards his room, he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist, successfully capturing him for a back hug.

"I came back for you, Yin" War whispered. 

Yin froze. He couldn't believe what he just heard.

"I came back for you, love. I don't know where you got the idea of me coming back for Great but that isn't true. It's always you"

"I know I asked you to let me go..." War said softly. "Will you do me a favor though?"The smaller asked while trying to make Yin face him, which the taller did but Yin looked everywhere except War.

"I know I'm not your boyfriend or anything but can I ask you not to push me away? Please, Yin?" War couldn't stop the desperation in his voice, so he bowed his head down , suddenly finding the floor interesting. "I can accept even if you tell me that we can just be friends...just don't...push me away"

Yin's heart softened easily. Watching War in pain just reminded him of their young selves. Just like what Gulf said, it's already long overdue. It's their choice if they'll be happy now. It's their choice if they'll choose each other now.

"If it's like this, I'll have to ask for more" Yin stepped closer to War, lifting the smaller's chin up. 

"Move in with me. The house that we're planning right now, move in with me when it's finished" Yin challenged War.

War's heart started to flutter at the sudden proposition. 

"Is that all?" War accepted the challenge. He'll do anything for Yin at this point.

"I want your hand in marriage. You're getting married to me. I won't let you get away anymore"

War's eyes widened at the proposal. His calm demeanor almost broke down, good thing he saw how Yin was looking at him as if Yin was reading his soul. 

"Is that all?" War asked again, giving a smile to the taller.

Yin eyed War darkly, his string of patience and self control finally broken. He kissed War aggressively, the fire and desire that he was trying to tame now unleashed. 

War wrapped his arms around Yin's neck as Yin carried him effortlessly while pressing their bodies closer. He pushed War to his room, who slightly winced through his lips when War's back hit the door a bit too hard.

Yin rubbed War's back as a way of apologizing but he didn't stop kissing the smaller. He opened the door while giving War a few provocative kisses on his exposed clavicle. War was gasping when Yin sucked a bit on his neck.

"You still love me, huh?" War shivered as he looked at Yin's cocky eyes. He doesn't know how he looks right now, he's so dazed and all he knows is that he wants Yin. 

"You still love me" Yin stated, as if he's trying to wrap his head around what he just realized.

Yin's eyes trailed at War who was watching him silently with dazed and unfocused eyes. He smiled evilly at the thought of his effect on War.

"I do. I never fell out of love, Yin..." War managed to speak out while Yin was exploring his body, not leaving any spots behind. Yin's lips trailed everywhere. His lips, neck, collarbones, stomach and just everywhere he can. 

War's sanity almost left him. He didn't even notice when they were able to reach the bed or when they discarded all of their clothes. It's just him and Yin, naked bodies pressed closed against each other.

Yin was making him feel something he never felt for years. It felt almost foreign yet it felt familiar too.

War tried to bite back his moan when Yin mercilessly entered him and pumped him hard. Yin noticed it, so he slowed down his thrusts and kissed War sensually, casually whispering to the smaller's ears after.

"Moan for me, love" Yin kissed War's ear as War gasped and let out a soft moan when Yin expertly hit the right spot. The taller noticed it and slowly hit the right spot repeatedly.

War continued calling out Yin's name and Yin was determined to take everything slow to make War feel it more but War's erotic calls bothered him. Yin perfectly knows how War wants it and he knows it's just a matter of seconds before his self control fully breaks.

"Y-Yin, please..." War almost couldn't recognize his own voice as he begged Yin to do it faster. He reached out to Yin and hugged the taller's neck, subtly grinding on Yin's member that made Yin eye him darkly and growl lowly.

Yin lifted War's legs and adjusted their angle and did it just the way War wanted it to be. Yin thrusted faster and harder that he lost himself while War was showered in overwhelming feelings. War arched his back as he felt the immense pleasure. He was letting out loud moans but War could still hear Yin's low growls as they both came for each other.

They were both breathing heavily when Yin joined their foreheads together and reached out for something under the pillow.

"You'll marry me, Architect" Yin whispered softly as he slid a round brilliant cut diamond ring that looks sophisticated on War's ring finger.

War teared up when he saw the ring. It feels surreal, like a dream that he won't ever want to wake up from. Yin seemed to have noticed his tears so the taller smiled while wiping War's cheeks gently.

"Don't cry, love..." Yin softly said and gave War a fleeting kiss on the forehead.

"Happy tears, love" War gave Yin a smile as tears flowed down one more time. "I'll marry you. I love you, Engineer Wong"

Yin smiled contentedly and gave War a kiss that conveys all the pent up emotions he has been holding in for years. War equated Yin's intensity as he held Yin's face to deepen the kiss.

"Practice your new signature now, Architect. I love you so much that I would make you go crazy over me, so you won't ever think of going away anymore"


End file.
